Find Her
by Alice745458
Summary: Zuko's twin daughters broke the rules and left the palace one night. One of them is captured to save her sister. Four months later the lost princess's sister is following her trail. Will she find her sister on time? Probably more like k.


The first time Zuko saw his daughters, Mai was still sleeping after the long childbirth. The two were curled up together on the small bed. The bigger one, with straight ash black hair that barely fell to her ears, had her arms around the smaller one, seemingly protecting her. The smaller of the twins had tiny, elfish ears hidden behind glossy blue-black tresses that fell in small curls to her chin. The moment he stepped towards them, the bigger and firstborn had opened her eyes to look at him. He expected her silence, much like her older siblings, and the gold eyes that were so typical to the fire-nation. Still, her pale creamy skin and huge eyes put her well into the area of pretty.

Her twin was less typical. She opened her eyes only when Zuko picked her up, and he was the first to experience the shock of her silvery eyes. They looked like the medal at the blacksmiths, the beginning of a new sword or armor plate. He thought she would be like the ones before her, but instead of the proud silence, she grinned at him and cooed and gurgled. Katara stepped up beside him.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" she asked. He nodded.

"They both are." She smiled and gestured to her eyes.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd almost think she was Aang's. But didn't your great-grandmother have eyes like that?" Zuko nodded again.

"She was quite the bender, from what I've heard."

Early the next day Mai felt well enough to walk, so she had the guards escort her back to her chambers, where she found her husband laying in bed, awake, with one of the newborns.

"Is that the younger one?" she asked. He nodded and stood, gesturing for her to follow him to the crib. The older one was just waking, looking at her parents. Silently, she held her hands out to her mother, who promptly picked her up.

"She's yours to name" Zuko reminded her. Mai nodded, studying the little baby in her arms.

"Rosealiey." She said with finality. "Her name is Rosealiey. What do you want to name her?" she asked, gesturing to the littler one they'd left on the bed. He waved her towards the bed and followed. They both lied down on either side, placing Rosealiey beside their unnamed child. The small one looked at each of her parents with a smile and Mai gasped at the sight of her eyes. The little one gurgled and cooed at her mother, trying to be quiet while also keep the woman's attention.

"Akira. How do you like that?" Zuko asked, smiling at the curly-haired girl. Mai smiled adoringly at the fire-lord.

"You've been playing favorites." She accused. He shook his head.

"She was really sick when she was born. If it weren't for Katara…" The man blinked away tears and looked away. Mai nodded, it wasn't unusual for twins to be unhealthy, or for only one to live. She was thankful to Katara but she couldn't help but notice that he did play favorites. Not in a bad way, but he favored the children who favored him, just slightly. And the fire-lady could already tell that her youngest child adored Zuko, as he did her.

Akira sighed as she ran her hand over the bark of an old tree. The old man looked to her, questioning.

"Do you know why my father sent me out here with you? I doubt I will be any help to your job" she told him. He simply shrugged. Turning back to the tree he was examining, he pulled a knife from the pocket of his fire-nation robes and stripped away a tiny piece of bark. She studied her elder curiously. He wore traditional robes, something she wouldn't dream of doing in the middle of summer. She figured his hair must have been brown when he was younger, but now it was all but completely white.

"What was it you said your name was? Satoshi?" she could practically feel the man rolling his eyes and Akira sighed. She had never been good with names and he seemed to think she simply wasn't listening.

"Satoru" he corrected, still studying the tree. She rolled her eyes and turned to the small red flowers at her feet. Carefully, she plucked a single one from the cluster and began to situate it in her braid. Akira sighed at the sight of her hair, once she would have giggled. Usually, it wasn't a big deal, but she had always loved her long hair, grown out in water-tribe style.

"You know you didn't answer my question. My father doesn't do anything without a reason. Why did he send me out here when I could have been at home with my dogs?" He finally looked at her. She could feel it, the way he sized her up. Immediately, her lip pulled up in a sneer. Everyone was exactly alike. First they saw her long, jet black hair and compared her to her father. Then they saw her prim little nose and compare her to Aunt Azula. They saw her cool demeanor and thought of her mother, and when she acted strong, they thought of her grandfather. No one could see that she was different. She wasn't her mother or father. She wasn't her aunt or grandmother and she **definitely **wasn't Ozai. Finally, he went back to work and spoke.

"Maybe he thought you would learn something."

"Is this about that incident earlier? Did he think it would teach me a lesson on respect to send me out here with the bugs and the mud? Please, I can handle myself." She scoffed. That idiot prince from the earth-kingdom didn't deserve her respect. Not after what he'd called her nation, her land.

The words sent a shiver of pleasure up her spine. Pride surged through her as she looked around. This was her land and these were her people. Akira was the youngest of her brothers and sisters, but that just meant her title was permanent. She would always be princess, and she was content with that. Let Ozai work the politics. If Kasumi wanted to be duchess, fine. Let the others play such games. They could be the nation's lord or lady, king or queen. But she would always be their Princess

"No, I don't think it is. Did you know I brought you're father out here once? Before he even had his scar. I think fire-lord Ozai wanted me to teach him about strength. I did, but it probably wasn't the lesson his father had wanted." Akira wouldn't hesitate to admit it, her curiosity was piqued. Raising an eyebrow, she reached out and caught a chick that had fallen out of its nest.

"Really" she asked before looking to the young bird. "Hey little one, where's your Momma?" She hastily climbed the tree, glad her mother had insisted on acrobats as it allowed her to do so one handed. Satoru waited until the bird was back in its nest and she had burned away the human scent before answering.

"Yes. I showed him how sometimes the big strong plants wouldn't last as long as the little things on the forest floor. He was a lot like you, you know. He thought he would never be fire-lord, and he didn't think he was good enough for his family" Akira started to protest but he cut her off. "Where as you have never doubted your self-worth, but were born into a family much different from yourself. And you are very aware of it. You're careful to try to act somewhat like them, but everyone knows that you are rather odd compared to your family." There it was again, that cursed word.

"Maybe everyone should stop comparing." Akira said, sitting down on a fallen log. Satoru sat down beside her.

"It is only expected that you should be different after what you have seen. I do not know why your father sent you with me. Maybe he just wanted to get you in some fresh air. You cannot spend the rest of your life in that palace. That is not what your sister would have wanted" Akira winced when he mentioned her twin, the sister that had given her life. She knew her twin had done it so she could live, she didn't want her to spend all her time inside, hidden away. But after all of it, she just couldn't seem to see her family's grief, couldn't seem to look **him **in the eye. After all, he had told her not to go out that night, and he had told her that he couldn't protect them outside the palace walls, but she'd gone anyway.

"You sound like Kouta." She told him, smiling slightly at the thought.

"The avatar's son? He is very wise to tell you such things. Many people would not have the guts." Akira nodded and the old man turned his head to the sky. "It is almost time for lunch; we should probably get you home."

Back at the palace they split ways. He had to go write down what he had found, she had to go take care of her hounds. Wandering towards the cages, she crossed paths with Ozai and his rats.

"Ewe, will you please keep those disgusting _things _out of sight. The servants will scream at the sight of rats."

"One," he said, and she braced herself for his self-righteous talk. "They're _mice. _Two, They happen to be very intelligent and three, they do more than your mutts." She rolled her eyes and looked at the things. They had stopped when he had, gathered around his feet in a tiny hear. **Oh, good, someone else to worship his every step. **She thought before sweeping past him. She was about to turn the corner when she heard him yell something about changing her clothes. She sighed, making a mental note to stay in her muddy shoes and faded peasant clothes. The simple two piece outfits were so much more comfortable than proper robes.

As she walked, Akira ran into two other siblings. Eiji, who glared at her, still believing she was at fault for their sister's death, and Akane, who did her best to smile softly at her as she washed her hands. Akira smiled back and asked about her doves.

"Oh, they're good. Your dogs scared one of them again, but only because the silly thing was pecking at them." They smiled to each other in goodbye and Akira hurried her pace to the cages. When she got there, most of the dogs were already fed, thanks to an unknown person. After looking around and not finding anything, she went to tend her pregnant dogs.

"Hey Rosie, Ali. How are you guys doing?" she asked, getting out the food she had for them. After pouring that into their feeding bowls Akira got a small bowl filled with warm water and a brush.

"I think all of them are looking well, but maybe that's just because you've been taking such good care of them." She jumped and immediately sprang up, turning to face the voice.

"Kouta? When did you get here?" She asked as he slid into the small kennel off the practice yards.

"Just earlier today. I was disappointed to hear you were out. Did I do alright with the hounds?"

"_You _did that? Oh, Kouta thank you!" she said, hugging him quickly. The dogs were wining at her so she turned and finished cleaning and brushing them. With a little extra time and her dogs in good shape, Akira let out her hunting dogs into the practice courts, training with them for a little while until Kouta called her in. She took one last round about the cages, making sure everyone had water and a clean mat before heading up to her rooms to wash her hands and face.

Ozai, Eiji, Kasume and Akane sat on the fence posts of the largest courtyard, watching their youngest sister sit with the avatar's son. Kouta was sitting up while she lay on her back, looking up at the expanse of sky above her. Eiji spit.

"Do you see her? She should be hung for her crimes." They all knew he had been partial to Rosealiey. However, it had always been quite clear that their sisters were so close it was crazy. Akira had never wanted her twin to die.

"Come now, Eiji. We all know that she hasn't done anything wrong" Ozai said patiently. "Besides, she has enough on her plate without you blaming her for the death of her best friend."

"I think we all need to be better to her. She was there when Rosealiey was captured. She blames herself. No one ever actually told her it wasn't" Akane said. "We never tried to understand her." The girl in question was currently turning away from Kouta, and they could see her shoulders shaking with sobs.

The boy tried to get her to look at him and when she didn't, grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the ground, straddling her waist.

"This is not your fault!" he said, and his voice thundered across the courtyard. "None of this is your fault!" his tone softened and he let go of her arms, rolling away from her. "Never think that you are useless, 'Kira. You're more important than you know." The girl didn't answer and he lay down beside her on the ground. The group of siblings stared as the strongest of them all grabbed the shirt of the avatar's son. Still grasping his shirt, she rolled so her head was buried in his chest and sobbed into his shoulder. Kouta gently placed an arm around her and held the tiny girl to him.

"She needs us. All of us." Kasume confirmed. "And, more so, the nation needs her" Eiji scoffed.

"How? How is she important? Why do we need her?" he half yelled and Kasume turned to him with bored, dull eyes, a look she had perfected from their mother.

"The fire-nation was devastated when Rosealiey was captured. Akira is their only connection to her. You have a chance at fire-lord. And Akane and I will most likely be married off for allies. Akira though, will always be their princess. She is holding the land together. You may not like it but you cannot deny that she is vital to our world." Eiji looked away and was silent. It had been four months since Rosealiey had been taken. No one could deny that it had changed the family but Akira had changed in an unexpected way. Their father had disappeared into his chambers for a week, finally coming out yet never speaking a word to anyone about it. The fire-lady had planned a memorial service and paid for a tribute to the girl.

The four siblings had all become rather stoic and proud. Rosealiey had been what kept them grounded. She had never let them get too big-headed, and without her they had found themselves more and more concerned with the future. It had been too long since they had spent some real quality time with each other.

Akira had changed the most though. She was more outspoken, less happy. She didn't laugh and giggle and prank the way she used to. Now she was quiet until she had something to say, and then she was loud and let everyone know that she had a problem with whatever had happened or been said. She quit drawing, painting and playing her instruments, spending her days in silent intensity. The only thing she seemed to care about was her dogs. However, they were all beginning to realize that they had helped cause this change. No one had wanted to forgive her for what she had done. And without Rosealiey, no one had tried to understand. Ozai had acted proper and self-righteous with her. Eiji and Kasume had stared at her with cold dislike, though Eiji had definitely been worse, and Akane had been pleasant at best. They were all beginning to regret their actions.

"Alright" Ozai said. "We fix this tomorrow."

The next morning Akira was the first to breakfast, but she only picked at her food. She looked around the table with open curiosity and worry. Everyone except Kouta did their best to ignore it. However, he simply watched her with just as much openness as she watched all the others.

"Akira," Ozai said, calling everyone's attention to him. She stopped studying their father and turned to face the eldest of her siblings. "Well, we've been thinking. We haven't been fair to you these last few months. We're all sorry we left you all on your own lately. I guess we just wanted to tell you, we do support you. We're with you wherever you go." She studied him for a moment before smiling. The four brothers and sisters all relaxed. They all grinned back at their baby sister.

"I have something to tell everyone as well" she said. "I'm going after Rosealiey."

"WHAT!" If the whole world had exploded just then, none of them would have noticed. It seemed as if everyone had stopped moving. For a moment the dogs stopped barking, the world stopped eating, even the sun paused to stare at the princess.

"Well I've been thinking and I'm trying to figure out, if they were just going to kill her, why not do it when they found us? Besides, they gain nothing from killing her. I don't know if she's alive or not, but if she is, I have to save her. I need to know if Roses is still alive." They all stared.

"Alright" Kouta said. "I'm in." Akira looked to him, staring for a moment before nodding.

"Me too" Eiji said, earning stares of his own from his siblings, these even more incredulous than the ones directed to his younger sister. "It only makes sense. Ozai's the eldest so he can't go and father would never agree to let two of our princesses leave. He'd barely let 'Kira go." The man in question was staring at his children.

"Who says I'll let her go at all" he asked quietly but firmly and Akira stared. She had always been a Daddy's girl and this was probably the first time he'd ever said no to her. However, their mother stepped in.

"You'll let them go, because she needs to do this. Besides, you could never say no to her." He shook his head and looked to his wife with desperate eyes.

"I almost lost her once before. I've lost Rose. I will not lose Akira again." The older siblings stared. _Again? When was the first time?_ Ozai wondered. Akira stood and walked to her father.

"You won't lose me, Daddy. I'm coming back." She said. He looked at her for a long moment, and she kneeled beside him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Promise?" he asked.

"Promise."

**Author's note; Most of the names I chose for the OC's were chosen for a reason. Satoru means wise, persuasive and understanding. Akira means bright or clear, because she used to have such a happy personality. Kouta means peace or something along those lines, because he will be the calm one on the trip. Eiji can mean great second son, among other things. Akane means brilliant red, which I thought appropriate since she was a fire-nation princess, and Kasume means mist. I actually only picked that e because it was pretty. Hope you liked it!**

**P.S. I don't know what you think if you don't review. ; )**


End file.
